The invention relates to a coin-operated towel dispenser.
Towels dispensers are known which provide towels upon activation of manual driving means. These towel dispensers are provided generally by the operators of various establishments, such as washrooms in garages, bathing establishments and the like as an accommodation or convenience, and so burden the operator of such establishment with a cost rather than providing a profit. Consequently relatively few establishments provide such towel dispensers, with a consequent loss to the public of a convenience, which many members of the public would prefer to other drying means, even if on a paid basis. The availability of a coin-operated towel dispenser thus acts as an incentive to an operator of the aforementioned establishments to provide such dispensers, since it provides a profit, rather than a cost. Means have therefore been sought to develop a relatively inexpensive coin-operated towel dispenser to fill the need outlined above.